Vampire Knight: Akane's Choice
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: When Akane Yukihana was just a pureblood child she was saved by Kaname Kuran, adopted as a sister she comes to be known as Akane Kuran, treated like glass by most of the vampire community Akane is not thrilled. but when she meets Zero Kiriyuu that changes, he doesn't treat her as if a single touch would break her. in fact he treats her like he dose everyone else,
1. Chapter 1 I met him

Vampire Knight: Akane's Choice

Summary:

When Akane Yukihana was just a pureblood child she was saved by Kaname Kuran, adopted as a sister she comes to be known as Akane Kuran, treated like glass by most of the vampire community Akane is not thrilled. but when she meets Zero Kiriyuu that changes, he doesn't treat her as if a single touch would break her. in fact he treats her like he dose everyone else, like an insignificant person. Akane falls for him, but when Senrei and Hanabusa both confess their love for her what will she do? will she choose the man who will eventually fall to a level E, or will she choose the two who are willing to share her just to be by her side?

Chapter 1. I met him.

My life began on a cold october day. that day a hunter attacked and killed my parents, that day i was saved by a mesmerizing boy, he extended his bloodstained hand to me, and i took it, falling leaves remind me of that day.

"Akane be mine!"

"no mine!"

"no ill do anything for you Akane!"

i was brought out of my thoughts by the loud proclamations of love from the students of the academy, the disciplinary committee member Yuuki Cross holding the crowd back, this was a daily routine. Hanabusa flips his hair flamboyantly.

"how are you today my adoring fans?" he asked. "i hope you all dreamed of me."

i sigh as the crowd goes wild for him.

"Hanabusa please stop encouraging them." i said shaking my head.

"awe but Akane its fun." Hanabusa pouted.

"Hanabusa." my brother said walking by my side.

"ah… right lord Kaname." Hanabusa said. "i am sorry for talking so casually to you lady Akane."

"i don't mind…" i said glaring at Kaname. "i may be a pureblood but i don't want to be treated like royalty by my friends."

"this is how things work Akane." Kaname said to me.

"still…" i muttered continuing on my way to the night class with the others of my kind.

kaname pats my head like I'm a little kid.

"don't worry about it Akane." he said taking his hand away.

my hands immediately flew to my head straightening my hair as i glare at Kaname.

"stop doing that!" i yelled at him a pout on my face. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Kaname chuckles as he finds his seat.

i take my own seat beside Senrei and Hanabusa.

i sigh as the lecture began. that is until i smelled blood, i look at Kaname sharply but he wasn't there.

"Yuuki…" i turn my gaze to the teacher. "hey sensei i need to go."

i shot out of my chair running out of the classroom and down the halls coming to the stairs. i walk up slowly smelling more and more of Yuuki Cross's blood. thats when i saw him a silver haired boy with deep violet eyes.

"Yuuki i- I'm so sorry." he said

"ah?" Yuuki gasped shocked.

"Yuuki." i heard Kaname's voice. "you have been reduced to a blood thirst beast, Zero Kiriyuu."

i saw Kaname move in front of Yuuki protectively.

"ah?" Yuuki gasped still frozen before running in front of Kaname. "no Kaname! please don't!"

she swayed falling over as she fainted Zero catches her.

"Yuuki?"

"you devoured her mercilessly, didn't you Zero?" Kaname asked. "so much so she can't eve stand up."

Kaname picks Yuuki up before looking at Zero once again.

"how was… Yuuki's blood?" he asked. "was it delicious?"

a look of horror was on Zero's face, i made my presence known.

"stop it Kaname!" i yelled at him. "can't you tell he's suffering enough without you pointing these things out!?"

"Akane what are you doing here?"

"i smelt Yuuki's blood…" i said looking down. "i wanted to make sure she was okay."

"i see…" Kaname said. "you stay here with him wait until Kiane gets here, ill take Yuuki to the infirmary."

"ah? right." i said surprised that my over protective brother would leave me here with someone on the verge of falling to a level E.

Kaname leaves Yuuki in his arms. Zero falls to the floor his hand over his face.

"hey are you okay?" i asked.

"i-i bit Yuuki…" he whispered eyes wide.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." i said trying to comfort him. "your name is Zero right?"

"uh?!" he gasped looking up at me his eyes like steel. "leave."

"huh?" i asked.

"i said leave." he said again

"i can't do that until Kiane Cross gets here." i said. "Kaname said so."

"do you always do everything Kaname tells you?" Zero asked.

"only when it's important." i winked.

Zero staires at me in shock.

"what is something on my face?" i asked trying to whipe my face with my hand.

"no… your just… nothing like the vampires I've known up till now." Zero said.

"yeah…" i said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly " i get that a lot. Kaname says its improper for a pureblood to act this way."

"pureblood?" he asked.

"yep!" i said cheerily. "i don't see what the big fuss is I'm just another vampire."

"Zero? Akane?" i heard Kiane Cross's voice say from just below us. "are you still up there?"

"yeah headmaster." i said. "we're here."

thats when Kaine Cross came into view he had long light brown hair in a low ponytail and glasses he walked over to us.

"Akane you can go back to class now." he dismissed me.

"yes headmaster." i said looking at Zero once more before leaving walking down the halls toward room 2-A. i sigh as i enter the entire class was in a frenzy.

"Lady Akane whats going on?" Senrei asked grabbing my arms in his strong hands, his eyes shinning red. "who's blood was that?"

"Senrei…" i said quietly wincing in slight pain at how tight he was holding me. "um…"

"ah?" Senrei muttered letting go of my arms immediately he kneels his head bowed low. "i am so sorry Lady Akane, i did not mean to harm you."

"its okay i don't mind." i said rubbing my arms. "I'm fine."

Kaname walks in his face an emotionless mask, he stands in front of the class.

"quiet down everyone." he said. "everything has been resolved."

"yes Lord Kaname." the entire class said bowing to my brother.

i was the only one who could see the worry and pain behind his mask, i was the only one who knew his secret.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweets

Chapter 2. Sweets

The next day Zero was gone, just like that, no sign of him anywhere. i was worried, for both him and Yuki, Kaname was slowly loosing it, i could tell even if he didn't talk to me about it. i sigh watching one of my skeleton creations cleaning around the night class dorms. that was my power, the power to resurrect skeletons to do my bidding, suffice to say it cut down on the maid bill quite a bit. they could not talk but that didn't matter, i enjoyed their company. i know weird right? a bubbly girl like me hanging around dead things, but to be honest death never bothered me, it fasinated me.

"Hilda could you get me some chocolate?" i asked the human skeleton currently cleaning.

"moping aren't we Akane?" Hanabusa teased walking into my room.

"Just a little…" i admitted blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"aww so cute." Hanabusa cooed sitting next to me on my bed.

"what do you want Hanabusa?" i asked knowing very well he wasn't here just to tease me.

"Akane!" he gasped faking shock. "why would you think I'm here for something?"

"because your never here just to tease me." i deadpanned.

"is that right?" Hanabusa said a thoughtful look on his face. "but your so cute when i tease you."

i blush more my face looking like a tamato

'why am i getting so flustered at Hanabusa's words?' i thought to myself.

Hanabusa leans in close enough for me to feel his breath on my ear.

"expecaly when you blush so red." Hanabusa breathed into my ear huskily.

"ah?!" i said shocked my eyes wide. "H-Hanabusa!"

i push him away from me.

"whats gotten into you!?" i yelled my shock turning to anger.

"i just…" Hanabusa started.

"hey Akane?" Senri's red head popped into my room.

"S-Senri?!" i yelped jumping to my feet.

"am i interrupting something?" Senri asked.

"no." Hanabusa said glaring at Senri.

i look between the two puzzled.

"whats gotten into you two?" i asked.

"just a friendly competition." Senri smiled at me. "thats all."

"i see…" i muttered still puzzled. "what kind of competition?"

"you'll find out later Akane." Senri and Hanabusa said together somewhat hurriedly.

"oookay…." i said my eyebrow raised, before i clapped my hands together a bright smile on my face. "i know! lets go to the candy store!"

Hanabusa and Senri give me a quizzical look.

"huh?" they asked.

"well i was gonna send Hilda to get me some chocolate but you two interrupted." i said pouting slightly knowing id get what i want. "so you two can take me to the candy store."

"but Akane we aren't allowed to leave the dorm…" Hanabusa said.

"that hasn't stopped you two before." i said giggling. "remember when you got caught trying to sneak off campus for some pocky Senri?"

"yeah i got quite a scolding from Kaname." Senri sighed.

"well this time ill be with you two he can't fault you if I'm there." i said a smile on my face. "besides ill get Hilda to clean both of your rooms for you fro a week."

"we can't say no can we?" Hanabusa asked.

"nope!" i said chipperly winking at the two.

"it can't be helped…" Senri sighed. "lets go."

"yeah!" i cheered

"whats all the racket in here?" Kaname asked walking into my room.

"um nothing!" i yelped my face and voice betraying my lie.

"your plotting to sneak out again aren't you?" Kaname asked.

"nooooo." i said looking away from Kaname's gaze.

Kaname sighs.

"I'm locking you in your room if you try Akane." Kaname said looking at me.

"awww." i pouted glaring at the ground. "fine…"

Kanme smiles a soft expression coming across his face.

"by the way here." he said tossing me a box. "a little birdy told me you wanted these."

"ah?" i said catching the box, i open it seeing chocolate, i smile brightly. "thank you big brother!"

"its nothing." Kaname said starting to walk out of the room before turning his head and saying darkly. "oh… Hanabusa, Senri, if anything happens to my sister ill kill you myself."

"ah! yes Lord Kaname!" the two yelped bowing low.

"wonder what he meant by that?" i asked myself out loud completely clueless.

Kaname leaves as i pop a chocolate into my mouth allowing it to slowly melt on my tounge.

"mmmm"

"we'd better leave as well Lady Akane." Senri said turning to the door.

i frown hearing him use my pureblood title again.

"yeah have a good morning Lady Akane." Hanabusa said leaving along with Senri.

i sigh feeling more alone than ever before.

"why is everyone always so distant from me?" i asked out loud flopping onto my bed. "why can't i have friends who don't even use my title when Kaname walks in…"

a tear leaks from my eye and i wipe it away.

alone, thats how it always was with me, even though i had people around me i was always alone, my happiness fleeting, going out the door when Kaname walks into it, i hate being alone.

sweets always taste better when shared among friends…

Aurtors corner

Dark: okay thats chapter 2 i hope you all like it. there is a poll up to decide who Akane should be with if you would like to vote i would be appreciative. thank you to my reviewers and my favorite/followers. you drive me to write more. free Senri hugs to everyone! by the way to awnser Guest's question yes there will be lemons in the future! ^_^

Senri: i never agreed to that.

Dark: *holds Yuki's Artimis to his neck* what was that?

Senri: okay, okay! i agree to giving out hugs!"


	3. Chapter 3 Proposals & Ballroom Dancing

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, without you guys i don't think I'd have the inspiration to write more.

Chapter 3. Proposals and Ballroom Dancing.

I hate parties, well not really parties, but fancy ballroom dances. I can handle the dancing, its the aristocrats that bother me. they always crowd around me like I'm some kind of carnival attraction, then comes the marriage proposals. i never understood what the big deal was, yeah, I'm a pure blood, but that doesn't mean you can just ask me to marry your son just because of my status in the vampire community. i let out a small puff of air as once again another random guy asked me to marry him, i just smiled at him and excused myself. thats when i noticed a familiar head of silver hair over the many body's crowding the large room, it was Zero, he was standing against the wall a bored expression on his face. i smile a genuine smile as i make my way to him, pushing through the throng of bodies. just as i was about to reach him i feel a hand on my wrist, suddenly I'm spun into the unknown person's arms.

"huh?!" i gasped eyes wide as i hastily looked up into the light blue eyes of Senrei. "S-senrei?"

he looked down at me.

"dance with me." he said in a monotone.

i couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as he asked in his own way for a dance. i laughed softly before nodding. he took the lead guiding me across the ballroom floor with an unnatural grace. we swayed to the music, he twirled me and i caught a glimpse of Hanabusa in the crowd. he looked mad at something, my brows furrowed in worry before i realized he was glaring at Senrei. why was Hanabusa mad at Senrei? as the dance came to a close Senrei dipped me our faces mere inches from each others, i blushed as my gaze trailed to his lips. he smirked slightly, just the smallest lift of the corner of his mouth, before pulling us both back up.

"a-ah…" i started blush still in place. "thank you for the dance."

"no thank you." he said bowing. "you dance beautifully."

my blush darkened as he left, i never noticed that Zero seemed to have left the ballroom, i was to lost in thought about what was wrong with me.

A/N:

Dark: i know this chapter is short. but let me just say that i have had a lot on my mind lately. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i plan to update my stories more often. now for those Senrei hugs.

Senrei: do i have to?

Dark: do you want me to get angery again?

Senrei: right… okay. *hugs each of the reviewers*

Dark: *pats Senrei's head.* good vampire.

Senrei: *deadpan expression*

Dark: read and review and remember there's a poll up on who Akane should be with.


	4. Ch 4 Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

I didn't know what was wrong with me as I threw myself on my bed in the moon dormitories. my heart beat like crazy when Senrei got so close to me I felt like it would burst from my chest. I roll over on my side my strapless lavender and light blue chiffon dress rustling with my movement. The black comforter that lay over my bed soft against my cheek as I looked over at the human skull on my desk. It was bleached white with age my great grandfather had known this human although my family is no longer on this earth, the skull still brought me comfort. I sigh my foresty green eyes closing as I roll back onto my back my arm moving to rest on my forhead. The ball had been stressful to say the least. didn't those damn aristocrates know I wasn't some breeder? and on top of that somehow Yuki had found her way there at the party. I just knew that was a bad sign. Stupid Rido. I just knew it had to be him at the root of all of this. the damn asshole. Slowly I sit up hearing footsteps outside of my door.

"come in Kaname." I said already knowing it was my adoptive brother.

Kaname peaked into my room the dark hair on his head almost bending in with the wallpaper on my walls. his equally dark eyes looking at me in slight worry. I knew he could sense my frustration.

"it's nothing big brother." I said smiling brightly like I always tryed to do around him. "I was just fed up with all the marrage proposal's that's all."

He nods as he moved over to my bed taking a seat on the edge next to me.

"you have the same feeling I do right? about how Yuki was at the ball?" he asked.

I nodded no matter what front I put up he always seemed to see through it.

"yes. I-I can't help but think it has something to do with That Man." I said my green eyes down cast looking at my pale hands situated in my lap. "If he is moving this soon then Yuki may be in danger."

Kaname gave me a gentle look his red brown eyes soft.

"there is no need to worry Akane." he said his voice calm. "I have planned for everything."

I nodded once again as he got up off my bed moving to leave my room. He looks back over his shoulder.

"you should really feed your looking a bit unhealthy." he said before moving out of my door.

I smile softly. He was still acting like a caring older brother. I make my way to my desk stripping of the light chiffon dress as I do the fabric clinging to my skin as it dropps to the floor. I yawn as I pull on a tight tank top before moving to my bathroom sink to fill a cup with water before dropping a blood tablet into it the water slowly turning a see through red I grimance at the thought of drinking it. I hated the bland taste. I quickly down the glass before putting it down and walking back to my bed crawling under the comforter and curling up as the sun begins to rise. Never once did I feel the gaze of the light purple eyes that looked at me through the window of my room as I slept.


End file.
